


Poked and Prodded

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 4: "Santa Getting Vaccinated."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Poked and Prodded

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 4: "Santa Getting Vaccinated."

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Harry asked, looking at Severus over his shoulder. 

"Shall we go over this again?" Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"No, we don't need to—"

"Have you or have you not had Dragon Pox?" Severus asked.

"I haven't."

"And you did not receive an inoculation at eighteen months of age because your aunt was astoundingly neglectful of you throughout your childhood and had no idea the importance of vaccinations for magical children—"

"Yes, Severus," Harry interjected before Severus could go into a full-blown rant. Not that Harry disagreed but he wanted to get this over with before he froze his bits right off. "You can rip Petunia a new one another time."

"Hmph." Severus scowled. "Finally, you insist on playing Father Christmas at the Ministry Christmas party where you will encounter more germs than you would at a tube station public toilet. At least _they_ believe in disinfectant."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure I'll survive but could you get on with it please?"

"Very well." Severus retrieved a phial and inserted a Muggle hypodermic needle through the sealed top, drawing the potion in. 

"Fuck, Severus, your hands are cold," Harry said, breaking out in goosebumps where Severus had placed a hand on his bare bum. 

"You can warm them up later," Severus murmured then jabbed Harry in the arse.

"Damn, that hurt." Harry rubbed at his sore arsecheek, his hand soon joined by one of Severus's.

"Shall I kiss it better?" Severus whispered, lips to Harry's ear.

"Do we have time for that?" Harry's cock certainly hoped so based on how rapidly it was hardening.

"Oh, yes...."

~*~

"And then he gave me a shot right in the arse!" Harry said, laughing.

"They haven't given shots that way in years, Harry." Hermione frowned. "Rosie got hers in the arm three months ago and she didn't even flinch."

Ron snickered. "I think you've been had, mate."

Harry waggled his eyebrows and smirked, thinking about Severus _having_ him over the desk. "I definitely was had, now that you mention it."

"Ugh, Harry." Ron screwed up his face. "Too much information."

Harry sipped his ale, tuning out Hermione as she harangued Ron about who knew what, and instead plotted getting Severus back for giving him a shot in the arse, even if the sex that followed had been glorious. 

There _was_ an elf costume that went along with his Santa suit....


End file.
